


L'uomo che sussurrava alle mucche

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Spoiler?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Edoardo Incanti ha una grande casa vetrata in un quartiere residenziale di Roma, un padre e un fratello che non ci sono quasi mai e una madre di cui rimangono solo poche immagini che Edoardo ha nascosto nel primo cassetto del suo comodino e che ogni tanto guarda, ma che più spesso preferisce tenere coperte per non trovarsi, davanti agli occhi, un volto che ama, ma che non ricorda più come un tempo.Quello che i meno sanno perché non è apparso in nessuno dei video di Chicco Rodi, è che la fortuna degli Incanti viene dalla Sicilia./ O Edoardo, Eleonora e le mucche





	L'uomo che sussurrava alle mucche

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il prompt _toro_ della M12 della settima settimana del [CowT di ](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/)[Lande di fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net)  
> \- Le informazioni sulle Vacche Cinisare le ho prese da [qui](http://www.braciamiancora.com/wdp/vacca-cinisara-razza-storica-della-sicilia-dai-salumi-alla-carne-grigliata/). E la ruminazione delle mucche, secondo wikipedia, serve davvero per permettere loro di stockare cibo nello stomaco e riprendere a masticarlo dopo, passato il pericolo. < / info inutili >  
> \- Questa storia è sempre figlia di quell'headcanon mio e di Peggy secondo cui Edoardo ha le mucche e ci parla.  
> \- A un certo punto tornerò a sistemarla come si deve, ma per ora. /o/

Edoardo Incanti ha una grande casa vetrata in un quartiere residenziale di Roma, un padre e un fratello che non ci sono quasi mai e una madre di cui rimangono solo poche immagini che Edoardo ha nascosto nel primo cassetto del suo comodino e che ogni tanto guarda, ma che più spesso preferisce tenere coperte per non trovarsi, davanti agli occhi, un volto che ama, ma che non ricorda più come un tempo.

Quello che i meno sanno perché non è apparso in nessuno dei video di Chicco Rodi, è che la fortuna degli Incanti viene dalla Sicilia.

L’unico indizio che potrebbe spingere a sospettare che vi sia un’altra regione nel sangue di Edoardo è la cadenza che, a volte, ancora emerge nel modo che ha sua lingua di avvolgersi intorno alle parole nonostante sia nato e cresciuto a Roma perché ci sono stati innumerevoli estati, prima con sua madre e poi solo, passate tra le piane brulle e montuose dove le mucche Cinisare di suo padre pascolano alla ricerca dei pochi fili d’erba presenti per produrre latte e formaggi. Ma Edoardo Incanti è ricco e bello e a nessuno importa nient’altro

 

***

 

La primavera è da quando era solo una giovane vitella, uno dei suoi momenti preferiti dell’anno: l’erba è più verde e più dolce, ma non ancora bruciata dalla canicola estiva; il suolo dei pascoli brulli e montuosi che compongono l’ampia Azienda Agricola degli Incanti non è freddo e duro, né fangoso per le piogge novembrine.

Dell’estate le piace che il figlio del padrone venga spesso a trovarle e si fermi per lunghi periodi: Guendalina e le sue sorelle hanno tutte una predilezione per il giovane che hanno visto crescere da quando era solo un trotterellante bipede che caracollava su gambe troppo cicciotte per sostenerlo per poterle abbracciare, accompagnato da una donna dai capelli scuri, a quando si è trasformato in un giovane uomo che si sedeva accanto a loro con uno strano strumento di legno da cui uscivano suoni musicali quasi quanto il verso di certi uccelli. Alcune delle sue sorelle avevano paura di quell'oggetto, temevano vi si nascondesse un predatore pronto a divorarle e interrompevano la ruminazione per guardarlo con occhi sbarrati, ma Guendalina sa che discendono da una vecchia dinastia giunta da terre straniere, che i loro antenati hanno trasformato quell'ambiente in una regione adatta alla loro sopravvivenza e che sarebbe un disonore aver timore di quell'uomo.

Di quel ragazzino cresciuto che si avvolgeva come un rampicante intorno alle loro zampe, incurante del rischio di venir calpestato.

\- Ehi bellezza – la saluta.

È primavera e lui non si presenta mai in quella stagione. Cosa ancora più strana, poi, è che non sia da solo: c’è una ragazza magra come certi steli bruciati dal sole che lo accompagna, con un sorriso incerto sulle labbra e degli stivali sporchi di terra e polvere ai piedi. Guendalina inclina il grosso muso di lato.

Edoardo le posa una mano sul muso e la mucca chiude gli occhi, ne respira l’odore contro il naso: è come tornare a casa, quella carezza.

\- Come te la passi? – domanda il ragazzo, sfiorandole il collo magro e taurino.

Sono una razza strana, lei e le sue sorelle: giunte dalla Spagna secoli fa hanno imparato ad adattarsi al caldo e alle pietre di quell'isola siciliana, hanno imparato a pascolare per chilometri alla ricerca di erba e ombra.

Guendalina scuote il capo in un segno di assenso. Alle sue spalle sente il rumorio geloso delle sue sorelle: lei e quel ragazzo hanno sempre avuto un rapporto speciale. A volte, Guendalina si sente come se fosse un suo strambo cucciolo che le si sedeva accanto sull'erba fresca, incurante della terra che gli macchiava i calzoni, quando lei era distesa sul prato e che ora è cresciuto e d’estate le racconta della sua scuola e del suo strambo gruppo di amici, delle ragazze con cui usciva e che lei non approva, ma Edoardo sembrava sempre bravo a non ascoltarla quando cercava di spiegargli come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con le femmine.

\- Ciao ragazze – saluta le altre, che borbottano e si avvicinano più caute.

La ragazza che lo accompagno esala una risata soffocata.

\- Dovrei farti un video – afferma.

Edoardo si volta verso di lei, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

\- Vuoi tradire così il mio segreto? –

\- La tua identità da Batman? – chiede, scuotendo il capo. Ha dei capelli scuri che le ricascano lisci lungo le spalle e indossa un maglione che sembra avvolgerla come un bozzolo di certi bruchi che Guendalina a volte ha mangiato per sbaglio e che hanno un pessimo sapore: timido e sfuggente. – Non lo farei mai. Ma ne avrei bisogno per ricordarmi che è successo davvero. –

Edoardo sorride e Guendalina pensa che sono anni che non l’ha visto così sereno, così piantato dentro sé stesso.

\- Dovresti smettere di dubitare così di me – ribatte. – Io non ho messo in dubbio la tua passione per le piante. -

La ragazza scoppia in una risata che sembra risalirle dallo stomaco come fa l’erba dal loro ventre quando si sentono al sicuro.

\- Curare delle piante a casa e parlare con le mucche sono due cose diverse. –

Edoardo scuote la testa.

\- Sono di famiglia – risponde. – Soprattutto Guendalina. Quando ero piccolo venivo qui con mia madre e raccontavamo loro com'era andata la giornata e… poi ho continuato. Mi facevano compagnia quando ero costretto a passare tutte le estati qui a non far niente perché ero troppo piccolo perché mio padre mi facesse rimanere a casa da solo. -

Il sorriso che gli piega le labbra da quando sono scesi dall'aereo a Trapani per quella Pasqua in cui Edoardo l’ha invitata a vedere _i suoi luoghi_ si fa più amaro sulle ultime parole. Lei conosce quell'amarezza di essere finalmente abbastanza grande da poter essere lasciata da sola a casa, da poter essere lasciata indietro.

\- L’estate scorsa ho parlato loro di te – ammette. – E… volevo presentarti. -

Un leggero rossore gli copre le guance. Nasconde gli occhi sotto le ciglia scure, mentre parla. Si ripulisce la gola con un colpo di tosse imbarazzato e trae un respiro che sembra allargargli l’intera cassa toracica prima di continuare.

\- Ragazze, lei è Eleonora. Eleonora, loro sono… Guendalina e le ragazze. -

Il volto di Eleonora – è così che si chiama – è bello, tutto occhi azzurri e lineamenti regolari e sottili che, Guendalina sa, piacciono tanto ai bipedi. Lo diventa ancora di più quando si apre in un sorriso che sembra caldo come certe pietre quando d’estate il sole vi batte sopra d’estate.

Eleonora sorride, pensa che vorrebbe baciarlo, pensa che può – che è un anno che può.

\- Sei incredibile – dice, scuotendo la testa.

Le labbra di Edoardo si sollevano in un sogghigno più sagace, uno di quelli che ricorda a Guendalina l’espressione con cui le raccontava delle ragazze con cui era uscito e che aveva elencato, con gessetto bianco su un muro della scuola. Lo ricorda, ma è diverso, più morbido, più vulnerabile.

\- Lo dici sempre e non te ne lamenti mai – osserva.

Eleonora gli spinge la spalla.

\- Oh, falla finita – sbuffa tutta guance rosse e occhi che fuggono. – Quindi cosa facevi quando venivi qui? – chiede. – Stavi in piedi tra le mucche? –

Edoardo scuote la testa.

\- No. Mi sedevo tra loro e.. raccontavo. –

La ragazza lo osserva con sguardo critico.

\- E allora cosa stiamo aspettando? – chiede.

Prima che Edoardo possa rispondere lo ha preso per la mano e lo sta trascinando verso il terreno, attenta solo ad evitare di sedersi sugli escrementi.

\- Signorina Sava, non la facevo così bucolica. Cosa penseranno le sue amiche di questo trattamento che riserva ai suoi vestiti? – osserva il ragazzo, con un sogghigno, lanciandole una manciata di legnetti e polvere addosso.

Eleonora li scaccia via con uno sbuffo e un gesto seccato della mano.

\- Andare nei vivai è il mio modo preferito di passare il sabato. Pensi davvero che abbia paura di sporcarmi di terra? – interroga.

Edoardo si porta le mani al petto.

\- Pensavo di essere io il tuo modo preferito di passare il sabato. Così mi ferisci. –

Lei rotea gli occhi con così tanta veemenza che Guendalina teme che le sfuggano dalle orbite come le pietre che, al loro passaggio, ruzzolano loro sotto gli zoccoli.

\- Lo sai che sono contraria a usare le persone a questo modo. –

\- Ma così mi stai togliendo il diritto di scegliere di offrirmi per essere usato – ribatte lui.

È passato un anno da quando lei ed Edoardo hanno iniziato ad uscire insieme, prima in segreto per proteggere il cuore troppo leggero, fatto di proteine e aria, di Silvia e poi sotto gli occhi di tutti, ed Eleonora ha avuto bisogno di pochi mesi per rendersi conto che l’Edoardo che aveva immaginato durante quei primi giorni al liceo Kennedy, un Edoardo che sembrava costruito sul ricordo di un uomo che aveva amato e che l’aveva frantumata, è ben diverso da quello che ora le siede davanti. Il ragazzo ha le gambe incrociate, un abbigliamento da Step degli anni 2000 e sorride alla mucca dal manto scuro che, quieta, ha ripreso a brucare l’erba intorno a lui.

\- Non so se dovrei dirtelo. –

La voce di Edoardo è cauta; mentre parla ha gli occhi fissi sull'animale al suo fianco e sul pendio scarrupato che si intravede oltre il profilo di Guendalina.

Eleonora sente la schiena serrarsi come un bullone troppo stretto: stanno insieme da un anno e _si fida_ di Edoardo, ma questo non basta a impedirle di avere paura, di svegliarsi una mattina e scoprire che Eleonora è bella, Eleonora è intelligente, Eleonora è la figlia modello, ma non è abbastanza neanche per spingere sua madre a starle accanto, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo un ragazzo?

\- Cosa? – domanda e ha la voce più secca, più rauca.

Le sembra di avere la lingua piena di polvere e terra.

Edoardo si volta a guardarla e ogni ombra di serenità e rilassatezza sembra sparita dal suo volto.

\- Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando ora, non è così – afferma.

La ragazza si chiede se riuscirà mai a smettere di aver paura di svegliarsi una mattina e non essere abbastanza perché le persone non se ne vadano. Si chiede fino a quando Edoardo le dirà: _fidati di me_ e sarà uno scherzo e non un ultimatum.

Ingoia bile e timori e scuote il capo:

\- Non pensavo a niente. –

La menzogna è così fragile, che dipinge uno sguardo corrucciato sulla fronte del ragazzo.

\- Se fai così allora sono costretto a dirtelo – afferma. – Però sia chiaro che l’hai voluto tu e che non merito di essere giudicato diversamente per questa cosa. –

Ha la voce abbastanza leggera perché Eleonora senta il respiro tornare a fluirle nei polmoni.

\- Ti ricordi Creep dei Radiohead? – chiede ed Eleonora deve mordersi le labbra perché _come potrebbe non ricordarlo?_ Come potrebbe non ricordare quella sera? – L’ho imparata qui – afferma, allargando un braccio ad avvolgere le mucche, la radura, quella regione intera che non ha mai amato, ma a cui sua madre era legata come se fosse stata la sua terra.

\- In Sicilia? – domanda e non capisce cosa ci sia di strano o di imbarazzante.

Le orecchie di Edoardo si tingono di rosso.

\- No. Qui. Tra le mucche – afferma. – Ho passato un’estate intera ad esercitarmi alla chitarra tra di loro. Non ho un grande orecchio musicale, ma quando scappavano capivo che c’era qualcosa che non andava. -

Eleonora è, per un istante, così incerta che impiega qualche secondo prima di scoppiare in una risata morbida come una carezza, come un balsamo sulle ferite altrui e sulle proprie.

\- Sono serio – afferma con un’ilarità che tradisce quanto sia serio davvero. – E sono quasi certo che, quell'estate, Guendalina abbia tentato di farmi la paternale su come trattavo le ragazze. Andreste un sacco d’accordo voi due. –

La ragazza rialza il capo e trova gli occhi scuri della mucca posati su di lei, mentre l’animale esala uno sbuffo caldo. Gli angoli delle labbra le se si sollevano in un sorriso complice.

\- Andiamo già d’accordo – ribatte.


End file.
